The Letter
by korome
Summary: Tsuna is dared to write a love letter to Hibari! What will happen to Tsuna? 1827  Note: DISCONTINUED
1. Truth or Dare

Me: Yo minna! Another fanfic ne~

Tsuna: You are so evil! D:

Me: That's the whole point ;)

Tsuna: ...

Me: Sigh the disclaimer again...ok I do not own KHR blah blah blah ok done.

Tsuna: Hieee that wasn't even a proper disclaimer!

Me: Oh shut up.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV<strong>

"Oh no no no!"

It was a dare gone wrong. SO WRONG.

_-Start Flashback-_

"_Who's up for truth or dare?"_

_Someone in the class was shouting noisily. He was so loud!_

"_Ahahaha~ I wouldn't mind playing"_

_Ah, that familiar voice and laugh. My carefree best friend, Yamamoto. I actually wonder if he actually knows the consequences of it…horrible experiences I had before…_

"_Tsuna! Gokudera! Come play!"_

_Sigh. Since Yamamoto asked, I might as well do it. Well it was recess anyway. We still had half an hour more to go. _

"_tch. If Juudaime is playing then I will."_

_Gokudera is so funny, always caling me Juudaime. Oh well, I've gotten used to it…_

_So the boys gathered and formed a ring at a corner of the room, with a bottle in the middle. One of them spun the bottle…and it landed on…Yamamoto._

"_Ahahaha? Ok I pick truth!" that cheerful guy was grinning away._

…_I shivered for Yamamoto…the rest of the boys were staring at him with such sinister glints…_

_**Yamamoto's POV**_

_Ok so I had picked truth~ wonder what will I get._

"_So…tell us Takeshi…do you like Gokudera?" one of them asked_

_Gokudera? .._

"_Gokudera?" I said, "Well of course I like him! He's my friend! Tsuna too!" I was grinning from ear to ear when I saw Gokudera glaring at me. He was blushing slightly~ Aw…how cute~_

_**Gokudera's POV**_

_That idiot. That stupid idiot why did he have to say that? Hn! I'm going to ignore him the whole day. Heh. See what he can do about it…so now someone spun the bottle again and the boys were laughing at Yamamoto. Idiot. It landed on…_

_**Tsuna's POV**_

"_HIEEEE? Meeee?"_

_Oh why oh why am I so unlucky…_

"_Well pick! Truth or Dare Dame-Tsuna?"_

_Sigh. I got really irritated by that nickname. I'm going to show them I'm not Dame-Tsuna anymore!_

"_I…I pick dare!"_

_Silence….then there was clapping and cheers…_

"_WOAH! Dame-Tsuna picked dare!" _

_I slightly pouted. They didn't have to emphasize on the 'dame'…_

_- End Flashback –_

**Tsuna's POV**

"I change my mind! I pick truth!" oh my…I was in such deep trouble

"No changing Dame-Tsuna"

I got tricked! Damn it!

"Juudaime! I'll do it if you don't want to!" as usual, Gokudera was siding with me. I was grateful but…that would be breaking the game rules…

"It's ok…I'll do…it..."

Oh no…this was the worst dare ever. Write a love letter to disciplinary head Hibari-san! I felt like dying...he'd seriously bite me to death…

"Hahaha Dame-Tsuna I pity you. You are allowed to make it anonymous" a random guy said

…that didn't help at all…it just makes it more like a love letter…

*RINGGGGGGGG*

"Ahaha~ recess's over! Time to get back!"

And everyone dispersed.

Seriously…I am so unlucky.

* * *

><p>Me: Ok! The first chap is done!<p>

Tsuna: I'm going to get killed... TTATT

Me: Not my problem :P

Tsuna: evil...

Me: ah please review! any suggestions for later part?

Tsuna: *mutters* How about cancelling the dare...

Me: No way.


	2. Back Home

Me: Wow! 4 reviews in a day! I'm happy ne~

Tsuna: ..the amount of sadistic people out there...

Me: -squishes Tsuna- *grins* o-k people on with the story shall we? ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV<strong>

*going home*

sigh…today was such a horrible day…and if I don't do the dare they'll probably beat me up…my life is so sad…

"Tadaima ka-san!"

"Okaeri Tsuna-kun!" Mom greeted me with a jovial face. Ah, she was the only person who made my day today.

Climbing up the stairs, I was hoping Reborn was out…but no my luck just got worse and worse.

"Tsuna! How was today?"

He JUST had to ask.

"Um…fine?" I was SO NOT going to tell him about the dare. Knowing Reborn he'd probably made it worse...wait…Reborn was saying something.

"Um…what were you saying again?"

"Dame-Tsuna. I said when are you going to start on your letter?"

"HIEEE! How did you know!" No no no! I was so dead!

"I have my resources" smirked Reborn.

Ah! Damn Reborn! Why can't he just leave me alone!

"Good luck Tsuna. I'm going out."

And he left. Well at least he isn't going to be here to bother me…or so I think.

So…how am I going to start with this…letter?

* * *

><p>Me: ah so Reborn knew.<p>

Reborn: of course! I am Reborn after all!

Tsuna: That isn't a proper explanation! And how'd you find out?

Reborn: Dame-Tsuna. I said I have my resources /kicks Tsuna

Me: nyahaha~ oh well, chap 3 is coming soon!


	3. Writing the Letter

Me: dahlings I risked my life to write this chap~ be grateful~

Tsuna: you write fast! o.o

Me: When I have inspiration, yes, yes my dear Tsuna~

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV<strong>

So how was I going to start with this? ...maybe the situational writing handout would help…write your address…the other person's address…have a title…write the content…sign off… wait I shouldn't write my address right? And I don't even know Hibari-san's address! Wait so do I have to make it formal or informal? Argh! This is frustrating!

_Dear Hibari,_

There. I have written the heading. I guess there's no need for a title so...get straight to the point? Maybe I should feel like writing to Kyoko! Yea! That would be a good idea! Um…love letter…is about love…right?

_I love you._

Wait wait wait! This is so wrong! Should I cancel it out? Argh! What should I add?

_I hope you feel the same._

This sounded so mushy. Like something out from a shoujo manga. I don't even read those! Ah…if Hibari-san finds out that I wrote this…I can't even imagine his expression…or what will happen to me afterward.

_I want you to know I love you._

Isn't that repetition? So I canceled out the previous line. Hold it. Don't I have Math homework! Quickly I scrambled to my bag. Damn it! 5 Math worksheets! Algebra, Solving of equations, Linear Graphs…I don't understand a damn thing! Where is Reborn when I need him…well he'll probably blow me up for not knowing how to do it. Pushing the half-written letter aside, I went to do my Math homework.

-6.00 P.M-

Yes! Finished my Math! Though I expect everything to be marked wrong…

"Tsuna-kun! Time for dinner!"

6pm already? Wow. I had wasted a lot of time on Math…not that I wanted to write the letter or anything.

"Coming!" I shouted as I made my way down the stairs.

Spaghetti Bolognese? Mom hardly made this type of stuff. Oh well. I should be grateful that she did. Once again, Lambo was playing with his food, with I-Pin and Fuuta scolding him. I chuckled at the sight. They were all so lively. After finishing my dinner, I went back to my room, hoping I could quickly get the letter done…

Staring at the incomplete letter, I racked my brain for ideas. Not that I think I had any in the first place. I'm going to crap up some random stuff then…

_Dear Hibari-san,_

_You probably don't know who am I. And you shouldn't either. __Well if you do then um… (cancel)So this was a dare__.(/cancel) I did this of my own free will so please do not bite anyone else to death. Ah but please don't bite me to death too!_

_Wait…uh so I want to tell you that I love you. And I hope you feel the same. __And I want you.__ Oh and I like you too…_

_Love, _

_(cancel messily)Tsuna(/cancel messily) __ Anoymos_

Well it was all good I guess. Except I canceled out a few parts and my handwriting was a bit scribbly. I can't believe I wrote my name! Canceled out the "Tsuna" messily and wrote "Anoymos" instead. I don't really how to spell "anonymous" so I left it as the way it is…

Putting the letter in my school bag, I was hoping that I'd get a good night sleep and hopefully I'll be able to put it in his locker…

* * *

><p>Me: dear oh dear your spelling's horrible<p>

Tsuna: it was only a few!

Me: ya da ya da~ chap 4...tomorrow!

Tsuna: holy...i'm in big trouble

Me: got that right ;)


	4. He Found Out

Me: ah a quick chappie I nidda study for history DX

Tsuna: you uploaded late too…

Me: oh shuddup…

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's POV<strong>

-tomorrow morning, at school-

Oh no shit…its crowded and if I put anything in people will see…oh wait…its Monday and the weekend has passed. I doubt they'll remember what had happened…

'YO DAME-TSUNA! Have you put the letter?"

Oh damn they found out…

"Hiee! Y-Yes!" I panicked and quickly slotted the letter into Hibari's locker, hoping no one else would notice…

"Haha! You're off the hook now! Whatever happens to you next we won't meddle and it not our problem~"

Shit…the consequences…if Hibari found out…lets just say I'm toast. I won't live to see another day! Running around in circles, I slowly assessed my situation and started panicking.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Little did Dame-Tsuna know…that the aloof cloud was watching him from a distance away…and looking at his actions…very much curiously…

**Hibari's POV**

That herbivore…Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi…I swear I saw him put something into my locker. Why in the world would he put anything in there…correction. Why in the world would any ordinary herbivore put something into MY locker. I could have sworn that it was just a piece of paper…that idiot should learn to be more sneaky. He's not even worth being called a herbivore…a plant should be better.

Walking over to my locker I unlocked it…and found…a piece of paper.

* * *

><p>Me: OH-HO YOU ARE SO DEAD.<p>

Tsuna: GWAHHHH! –runs away-

Me: -plans next chapter evilly-


	5. Hibari's Little Plan

Me: yes! I was busy studying Chinese so I couldn't update! Sorry!

Tsuna: WAHHH! YOU GOT 31.5/40!

Me: yesh. Unlike you Dame-Tsuna. Kekeke~

* * *

><p><strong>Hibari's POV<strong>

A piece of paper? How dare he throw thrash into my locker. Oh? My name is on the front side…

_Hibari Kyoya_

_Disciplinary Committee Head_

A letter addressed to me? Walking back to the disciplinary room, I wondered about the letter. Why would he write anything to me? I sat down on the roller chair and unfolded the paper, when I noticed Kusakabe at the door.

"Kusakabe. Go patrol the school and bite anyone who breaks the rules to death." I didn't need someone bothering me while I read my letter. Not that I think he would actually bother to ask about the paper.

"Hai, Kyo-san!" and he left as he closed the door.

Hmph. Good. Now I can read that letter in peace. As I unfolded it I recognized that messy handwriting and horrible grammar, wrong kanji and katakana. His strokes for the hiragana were also all too messy. Sawada Tsunayoshi. He gave it all away. Whilst reading the letter I felt disgusted, annoyed and yet a very weird emotion. Such a stupid dare he was given. And he didn't even bother to cancel out some stuff properly. For a dare, I have to say, it was pretty convincing. But really, his spelling was awful. Still, I have to praise him for making this so convincing… So that herbivore wants me eh? Lets see if have the guts to do it.

Crumpling and throwing the letter into the bin, I went out of the room to look for him.

I was going to have so much fun.

**Tsuna's POV **

All because of the letter I couldn't concentrate in class…and got held back from recess to re-do my work..ahhh…damn. It's their entire fault. Now I can't think properly. Come to think of it, I shouldn't bother about the letter right? After all, he won't find out. I signed off as anonymous right?

Putting my mind at rest, I could finally concentrate on my work…that I had been staring at for the past hour. And still couldn't do it! Also, what in the world is Pythagoras Theorem? a2 + b2 = c2? This is horrible…I can't do any questions when the exams are near! AHH! I slumped on the table, not wanting to do anymore math. Well I always come home late so ka-san wont worry I think.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps outside and a voice.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi…"

Oh no. That voice was all too familiar. Disciplinary Committee Head Hibari Kyoya! What was he here for? I just hope he didn't find out…about…that.

* * *

><p>Me: AHAHA. BUSTED.<p>

Tsuna: I shall go emo in a corner of the room now. *emos*

Hibari: …herbivore.

Me: uh yea…I'll try to write the next chappie soon… ._.||


End file.
